Yes, Your Highness
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Y sin importar cuanto dolor y angustia arrastren consigo él desea escuchar esas palabras y creer una vez más en su significado. Centric Alois. Spoilérs de Kuro II.
1. Chapter 1

**YES, YOUR HIGHNESS**

_"Todos ven lo que tú aparentas; pocos advierten lo que eres."  
Nicolás Maquiavelo_

Alois amaba y odiaba esas palabras, arrastraban consigo tanto dolor, pero también evocaba bellos momentos, días en los que recordaba haber sido feliz…porque para él, su pequeño hermano Luka había representado su mundo, su todo y no habría necesitado de nada más si lo tenía a él.

"_Hermano"_

Recordaba con tristeza y alegría el momento en que ese juego de palabras inicio, debía de tener cinco años, Luka apenas tres…Un carruaje atravesó por el campo, su hermanito le pregunto quién iba dentro de este…

"_Un príncipe"_

Respondió sin ocurrírsele otra mejor respuesta, más la curiosa mente de Luka no se vio satisfecha sólo con esta sentencia, así que pregunto cual era el trabajo de un Príncipe.

"_Un Príncipe protege a su gente y a cambio la gente le ama y respeta"_

Sus padres seguramente estarían preocupados por ambos, así que decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Tomó la pequeña y frágil mano de Luka y se sorprendió mucho cuando su hermanito se soltó e hincando una rodilla sobre el suelo, exclamó con una gran solemnidad.

–Yes, Your Highness.

Luka después rio y corrió a abrazarlo.

–Tú eres mi Príncipe, hermano–dijo entre risas, besos y abrazos.

Tras esto tales palabras se volvieron un juego, mismo que Alois usaba para reconfortarlo cuando Luka lloraba o estaba enfermo. Sus padres murieron por causa de una epidemia y él se vio ante la enorme responsabilidad de cuidarlo, quería hacerlo feliz, habría dado su propia alma con tal de conseguirlo. Si sólo se hubiera tratado de él habría podido cargar con el maltrato de los aldeanos, pero también lastimaban a Luka, realmente deseaba que murieran…todos merecían morir.

–Y ellos murieron, todos…–susurró echado sobre la cama en medio de la habitación alumbrada por velas…las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, no le importó...

"_Luka"_

Él había muerto por su culpa, por su incapacidad de protegerlo…jamás sería un Príncipe, ni él de Luka ni el de nadie más, estaba demasiado sucio como para…

Claude entró a la habitación tras tocar un par de veces a la puerta para anunciar la hora de la cena, le observó…ese maldito demonio, era todo lo que tenía, redundante y deprimente.

–Hoy no cenaré…–susurró girando para darle la espalda.

Claude asintió en silencio y se dispuso a marcharse…

–Oye, Claude…–llamó con voz amarga–. ¿Cuándo me conseguirás a Ciel? Sino me lo traes jamás podrás disfrutar de mi putrefacta alma.

Escuchó los pasos de su Mayordomo detenerse.

–El día en noche, el azúcar en sal, los vivos en muertos y el azul oscuro en oro.

Esas palabras le agradaban, al igual que Claude, frías, apáticas, firmes…se puso de pie y camino hasta dirigirse al demonio.

–Dime, te gusta el olor de mi sangre… ¿quieres devorarme hasta el final?

Y ansiaba escuchar esas palabras, porque él nunca había significado nada para nadie a excepción de su hermano Luka, siendo despreciado e insultado a donde quiere que fuera, humillado por todos…no amaba a ningún otro ser y ninguno lo amaba a él, quizás de esa manera debería ser, no lo sabía ni quería conocer la respuesta.

Y Claude inclinó la cabeza, se arrodilló en el suelo y postrándose ante él respondió.

"_Yes, Your Highness"_

E inevitablemente el recuerdo de Luka vino consigo y supo que él jamás sería el Príncipe, el verdadero y único Príncipe en esa habitación era y sería por siempre Claude. Aquel demonio de atractivo aspecto que le dio una razón para vivir, algo por lo que continuar, incluso un nuevo nombre y la oportunidad de vengarse de aquel que le arrebato lo único que en verdad le importó alguna vez en la vida.

Entonces recordaba que él era igual a aquel ser que asesino a Luka, un traicionero demonio cuyo único objetivo y razón de estar a su lado era su alma, pero…

"_Me necesita"_

Tal vez fuera una razón tonta y se estuviera engañando, sin embargo sentía qué al fin alguien volvía a necesitarlo y eso era razón suficiente para que cada día fuera más llevadero y no se hundiera en esa profunda desesperación que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

–Creo que si bajaré a cenar–concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

**FIN**

Bastante simple, ¿no? Algo X…supongo que esto es como una viñeta larga, si es que eso existe porque a one–shot no llega. Pero siempre he sentido una debilidad hacia el amor de hermanos, por eso me trauma FMA y cualquier otro anime donde haya hermanos que se quieran y el de Alois, fue precioso.

Resistí el impulso de escribir shonen–ai, pero espero sacar uno pequeño la próxima semana…no sé, depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOMBRE**

"_Conoces el nombre que te dieron, no conoces el nombre que tienes".  
José Saramago_

Y Alois lo repetía, no una sino varias veces al día, necesitaba creerlo y asegurarse que alguna vez él hubo existido…

"_Jim McCain"_

Asistía a fiestas, bailaba con hermosas y elegantes damas, conversaba animadamente con caballeros y muchachos de su edad…para todos era…

"_El Conde Alois Trancy"_

Y repetían ese nombre, todo el tiempo…siempre, le llamaban con respeto, susurraban a sus espaldas, le miraban con desconfianza…

Y Alois lo odiaba, detestaba tener que decir en voz alta qué era él hijo de ese maldito viejo, fingir una pena que no sentía y esbozar una sonrisa que le asqueaba…Pero…

"_Así es como debe ser, yo lo he decidido"_

Pensaba y se convencía de que tenía el control sobre las personas, también de sus sirvientes y Claude, sobre todos y todo; pero como podía tenerlo cuando ni siquiera era digno de decir su verdadero nombre en voz alta, ni el de Luka…y la culpa le carcomía por dentro y también la pena, no quería ni siquiera imaginar el rostro de su hermano si viera lo sucio que se encontraba en esos momentos, estaría…

"_Avergonzado"_

Y se debatía entra la duda y el dolor…Tal vez simplemente debería olvidarse de ese nombre y pasado, también de su familia y de su amado hermano, quizás de esta manera podría descansar siquiera un poco y no dolería tanto, todo el tiempo.

—¡Me estas lastimando!—se quejó tomando el cepillo con que Claude le peinaba y arrojándoselo, observó al demonio y la presteza con que recogía el objeto y volvía a su labor.

—Perdóneme—respondía seriamente sin inmutarse.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el verdadero Alois Trancy…—murmuró observando su reflejo—. ¿Y qué pensaría si descubriera lo que su padre hacía?

—Me temo que no conozco la respuesta.

—Dime Claude—llamó poniéndose de pie y observando su atuendo frente al espejo—. ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Cuál es el nombre que me pertenece?

Y esperaba ansioso la respuesta del demonio, ¿por qué? Quizás porque confiaba en él, Claude jamás le mentiría.

—Usted es aquella alma que deseo devorar hasta el final.

Y Alois ansiaba con desesperación él esbozar una sonrisa, verdadera y sincera pero no se lo permitía, no, claro que no, por que si demostraba su alegría de una manera tan expresa existía la posibilidad de que ese altanero demonio dejará de...

"_Quererlo"_

Y no quería, no soportaría la idea de verse una vez más completamente solo en este mundo, sin nadie a su lado.

—Llegaremos tarde a la reunión—dijo colocándose su chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación.

Abajo los invitados esperaban, bajo las escaleras y les vio…las miradas centradas en su persona o tal vez…

"_En su nombre"_

Alois Trancy era sinónimo de poder, fuerza, riquezas, en cambio Jim McCain de miseria, dolor y suciedad; cuando este último murió el primero renació. Ambas vidas vacías, sin sentido, amargas y oscuras…

Claude estaba detrás de él, indiferente y paciente como siempre. Si lo tenía a él, su perfecto mayordomo, no necesitaba de nada ni nadie más, ni siquiera de una identidad, porque él lo quería cual era: sucio, pútrido, mentiroso…Entonces que más daba poseer un nombre, lo cierto es que realmente sólo le importaba la manera en que su demonio le viera y el nombre con que le llamará estaría bien para él, por qué sólo ante él había desnudado su alma y demostrado su verdadero ser, en todo el mundo únicamente había alguien que le conocía y aceptaba cuál era.

La verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera de aceptar, es que al único ser para quién su vida tenía un valor, una razón de ser, era Claude, para nadie más su persona…

"_Importaba"_

Extendió el brazo, esbozó una bella sonrisa y dijo:

—Y yo, el Conde Alois Trancy declaró este baile oficialmente inaugurado.

**FIN**

Hola…hum, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi parte emo esta trabajando y sigo sintiendo una gran pena por Alois, aún no supero su muerte. Al igual que el anterior es algo simple, pero ustedes juzguen. Si esto gusta quizás escriba dos más, no es seguro…pero él es un personaje tan genial…

Respecto a su verdadero nombre no se si sea este, he investigado y me parece que cada fansub lo traduce diferente, así que…bueno, si saben cual es el verdadero agradecería que me lo dijeran.

Ahora si, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS por sus lindos comentarios, me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior y la verdad es que siempre anima saber que hay alguien leyendo y disfrutando de o que escribes…en verdad, GRACIAS y perdonen que no responde personalmente, pero tengo el tiempo medido en la PC de mi casa así que aprovecho lo más que puedo para hacer algunas cositas personales.

Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**LÁGRIMAS Y SONRISAS**

"Donde hay mucho sentimiento, hay mucho dolor"

Leonardo Da Vinci

Alois lloraba y reía, a veces al mismo tiempo.

Se levantaba por las noches atormentado por terribles pesadillas y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, después reía un par de minutos antes de tranquilizarse y volver a la cama a sabiendas de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Hasta cierto punto comprendía el porque de sus…

"_Lágrimas"_

Pero las razones por las que reía le eran un misterio.

Después de que sus padres murieron Luka estaba demasiado triste, extrañaba la comida de mamá y los abrazos de su papá, él era consciente de que de ninguna manera podía suplirlos, pero odiaba verlo así. Por lo que empezó a sonreír todo el tiempo con la esperanza de contagiarlo de su risa, cuando tenían hambre y no tenían con que alimentarlo, cuando los aldeanos los maltrataban y los otros niños les golpeaban, cuando tenían frío y la leña escaseaba… Lo hizo durante tanto tiempo qué termino por creerlo y de alguna manera en aquel entonces sus sonrisas no eran del todo falsas, Luka se sentía feliz cuando él sonreía y si su hermanito estaba bien nada más importaba, ni siquiera él mismo y sus sentimientos.

—No importa nada más, si mi hermano esta conmigo todo estará bien—le dijo Luka una dura noche de invierno mientras sostenía su cálida mano, el pequeño cuerpo abrasado por la fiebre hablaba suavemente, arrastrando las palabras. E incluso es ese momento Alois…

"_Sonrió"_

Y también rió porque era lo único qué podía hacer por él, pero tan pronto su hermanito perdió el conocimiento comenzó a llorar, y las lágrimas fluyeron durante horas…Y fue la primera vez en que experimento emociones tan extremas.

Luka despertó al día siguiente, un tanto más estable.

—¿Alois ha estado llorando?—le preguntó pasando su débil manita por sus mejillas—. Yo quiero qué mi hermano mayor sea feliz, no me gusta verlo llorar.

—¡No seas tonto, Luka!—respondió haciéndole cosquillas y repartiendo besos sobre su rostro—. Yo jamás lloró. ¡Lo juro!

Y cumplió sus palabras, frente a los ojos de Luka jamás derramó ni una lágrima. Si él se derrumbaba, no quedaría nadie para sostener a Luka.

Pero su hermano murió y se vio completamente sólo en el mundo.

Y vago por el mundo, indiferente a todo aquello que le rodeaba, igual a un cadáver sin vida. Porque ciertamente el ya estaba…

"_Muerto en vida"_

Vio y participo en cosas de las qué no se sentía orgulloso.

No importaba lo que le hicieran o pasará, jamás lloraba, tampoco reía…simplemente sobrevivía, sin una razón de ser ni un objetivo de ser.

Hasta qué se encontró con Claude, fue capaz de volver a...

"Vivir"

Y tal vez de…

"_Sentir"_

Y empezó a reír y llorar, todos los días. Como si por primera vez en toda su vida se permitiera comportarse como quería, no reía ni lloraba para nadie, en realidad ni siquiera para si mismo.

Sorbió la limonada y cerró los libros, la historia era demasiado aburrida, leer sobre la estupidez humana le aburría en casi todos los sentidos.

Arrancó una rosa roja, una espina se le incrustó en el dedo y la sangre fluyo…la observó.

Un pajarillo cayó a sus pies, tenía el ala derecha lastimaba e intentaba volar. Lo recogió.

—Pobrecito, jamás podrás volar…—le dijo acariciando su cabeza—. Y lo peor es que no lo sabes.

—Sus clases comienzan a las cuatro de la tarde, debe estar preparado para…

—¡Claude!—corrió hasta su mayordomo y le mostró la avecilla amarilla—. ¿Crees que tenga posibilidades de recuperarse?

Su Mayordomo tomó el ave y tras examinarlo un par de segundos respondió.

—Está demasiado herido, aunque sanará no podría volar jamás.

—Comprendo—aceptó tomándolo de vuelta—. Iré en un momento.

Camino con la avecilla por el jardín.

—Vas a morir, incluso si cuidará de ti no serías feliz, podrías fingirlo, pero tu lugar esta allá afuera. Lejos de aquí.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y tomando la cabeza de la pequeña avecilla la quebró sin misericordia, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. La devolvió al suelo y dijo.

"_A veces la muerte es el único escape"_

Y Alois lo sabía, cuando el día llegará no habría más dolor, tampoco miedo o lágrimas, ni siquiera sonrisas. En ese momento ya no tendría que vivir ni siquiera por si mismo.

No más extremos, simplemente existiría…

"_La más completa y absoluta oscuridad"_

Retornó a la Mansión y su risa envolvió al jardín.

**FIN**

Cualquier duda, comentario, críticas, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
